


Garth

by Willia



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, OS
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-10 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4395020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willia/pseuds/Willia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jamais Garth n'a véritablement été pris au sérieux. (OS, spoiler-free)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Garth

Jamais Garth n'a véritablement été pris au sérieux.

A neuf ans, il veut être chevalier. On rit au nez du frêle petit garçon, et il n'est plus question de tournois, de quête ou de princesse à sauver.

A douze ans ses yeux brillent devant les rings de boxe, et une heure de cours et un œil au beurre noir plus tard, on lui demande de commencer à être réaliste.

A quinze ans il s'achète les altères les plus légères qu'il trouve avec l'argent qu'il a économisé. Deux mois plus tard, il peine à les porter à la poubelle. Dans le miroir de sa chambre, le même adolescent maigrelet le nargue.

A seize ans il comprend que, s'il ne peut pas obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de la force physique des autres garçons de son âge, il peut les surpasser par la réflexion. Il met le miroir de sa chambre dans le garage, remplace ses posters de films d'action par des étagères remplies d'énormes livres et se consacre à étudier. Ses parents s'émerveillent, sans savoir que Garth est avant tout un chevalier, et ensuite seulement un étudiant.

A dix-huit ans il intègre une école de médecine, faisant la fierté de sa famille. Ses pensées dérivent encore de temps en temps vers la boxe et les chevaliers, et ses rêves brisés avant de se répéter à s'en faire mal au crâne que sa place est ici, parmi les cerveaux, parmi les grands esprits et pas parmi les gros bras. Et pourtant, il se sent parfois étranger dans ce monde qui est supposé être le sien.

A vingt-six ans on lui remet son diplôme de dentiste. Il ne peut pas nier qu'il est fier, parce qu'il pense avoir enfin établi sa place dans ce monde de fou.

A vingt-neuf ans il voit ses illusions voler en éclat, une fois de plus. Dans la salle d'examen, virevoltant autour de Mr Crown avec une expression hostile, il y a la fée des dents. La fée des dents en chair et en os et en paillettes, parce que ce monde est véritablement fou. Alors Garth se souvient de ses films d'action dont il a arraché les posters, et il lui plante un scalpel dans la gorge. C'est dégoûtant, il y a du sang partout, même sur Mr Crown, et Garth vomit, lui rappelant qu'il n'est pas fait pour ce genre de choses. Il prend un mois de congé, qu'il consacre à des recherches. Et petit à petit il comprend, il comprend qu'il y a plus et que c'est tout près. Et il est terrifié. Mais petit à petit aussi, il réalise ce que toutes ces choses, ces choses au-dehors signifient : elles signifient que Garth peut être un chevalier et un grand esprit, il peut être un cerveau et un boxeur. Ça s'appelle être chasseur, et aucune profession, pas même dentiste, ne saurait rendre sa famille plus fière.

Garth n'est jamais rentré de son congé.


End file.
